Ye Grand Ole Sorting Hat
by NyeThomas
Summary: The Sorting of my favorite next-generation kids. Not the most predictable Sortings. Short and sweet.


"Theodore Lupin!" I took a deep breath and slowly made my way up to the stairs, trying to remain relaxed and keep my hair it's natural shade of chestnut. The over-grown hat covered my eyes and I chuckled quietly.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Lupin! It has been a very long time since your father sat in this chair. You are an awful lot like that man, you know. Brave, selfless, loyal. That loyalty is so strong it rivals even your mother's. You are so well rounded, I could put you anywhere. But, you must be placed in one house only..." I sat in terror, my hair turning frost white when the hat was silent for an entire three minutes. "I know!" He suddenly whisper shouted into my ear. I gripped the stool tightly until...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

"James Potter!" I smirked and made my way up the stairs eagerly, trying not to seem too excited. I saw Teddy's turquoise hair at the Gryfinndor table before the Hat covered my eyes.,

"Sweet Merlin! Harry Potter had a son! Oh my, you are more like your grandfather than I expected. You are courageous, diligent, and by no means stupid. But underneath all of that is insecurity. You feel the need to prove yourself, yet show you are more than Harry Potter's son. You are sly and cunning enough to be a Slytherin..." I gasped. He wouldn't. My uncle Ron would kill me if I got put in there! "It seems to me you would best thrive in..."

"GRYFINNDOR!"

* * *

"Fred Weasley!" I smiled and ran up the stairs, nearly tripping over my robes. There was a lot of laughter as I sat on the stool. I looked over to my cousin James and smiled excitedly.

"And so the influx of Weasleys begins once more! You are exactly like your father and late uncle. Light-hearted, kind, and a sense of humor I haven't seen in years. But your intelligence is so potent it would be almost wasteful to not put you in Ravenclaw." I nodded slowly, having never considered being put in Ravenclaw. "Well, in your heart of hearts, you truly belong in..."

"GRYFINNOR!"

* * *

"Rose Weasley!" I took a deep, ragged breath and made my way slowly up the stairs. The Hat say forebodingly on the stool. I swear the bloody thing is glaring at me. Professor Longbottom gave me a tiny smile before dropping the hat over my eyes.

"And here is the daughter of Ms. Hermione Granger. Thank Merlin you got your mother's brains. But you aren't as social. You would be fine alone or with others as goal-stimulated as you. I can't decide. You are cunning, but are you sly enough?" My eyes widened when I realized he was debating on putting me in Slytherin. I gasped. "You belong in..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I sighed and slowly walked up to the Hat. I tried desperately to ignore the looks of disdain from the rest of the students. Even all of these years later, people were still not very comfortable with the last name Malfoy. I sat on the stool, head held high, back straight. The Hat was lowered on my head.

"Well you are certainly a more complex being than your father. He raised you to be a completely different person, as a result, Slytherin will do you no good. You have a brilliant mind and a strange loyalty to the friends you have. You also possess a tolerance that is completely unexpected. I think I know exactly where you should go. And I think you know, too." The things he was describing sounded awfully nice. "You, my boy, are a true..."

"GRYFINNDOR!"

* * *

"Albus Potter!" I nodded my head slowly and made my way up to the stool. I sat in it, smiling at Neville as he covered my face with the Hat.

"Oh, I see Mr. Potter had another son. Albus Severus, that name carries great power. As do you. It only makes sense to place you in a place that will allow you to grow. Strangely enough, you do not possess many of your mother's qualities. You have a bit of your father in you. But you mostly reflected a red-headed muggle-born from many years ago. You have Lily Evans Potter's heart and mind. That being said, I will put you where I should have placed her..." I bit my lip and thought about asking the Hat not to put me in Slytherin. But I remembered what my dad had said. It didn't matter to him. So I smiled as the Hat shouted.

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

"Hugo Weasley!" I smirked as I strode up to the stool, preparing to enter the amazing world of Hogwarts. I sat in the stool, proudly brandishing my red Weasley hair to the masses. The Hat was placed on my head, though it didn't slip as much as it did with the rest of the kids (I have my dad's large head).

"Well if it isn't the child of Mr. Ron Weasley. You, my boy, are nearly identical to your father, in looks and mannerisms. Had I deliberated longer with him, I may not have placed him in Gryffindor. You contain more of your father than your mother. That being said, you better go in..." I held my breath.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

"Lily Potter!" Oh Merlin, that's me, isn't it? Deep breaths, I chanted slowly to myself as I walked up the steps to the stool and rather intimidating Hat. I appraised the ragged garment with caution before allowing Uncle Nev to lower it onto my head. The darkness embraced me, as did silence from the Hat.

"Well, looks like the youngest and only female Potter in this generation. You are a very strange case. Identical to your father in a way I find rather shocking. I was expecting a replica of your mother, but you are Harry Potter's child. Without his bitterness towards any houses, I could place you anywhere." The Hat paused, "But I can't out you just anywhere, so you shall be in..."

**"SLYTHERIN!"**


End file.
